


Moodboard for Fortunate Son

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:And also the only one he is really afraid of… the one who is not a monster, not really. It would be easier if he was. Truth is, he’s the furthest thing from a monster you could be.Seven’s other self.But he’s not like Seven at all… not really. He’s powerful, so powerful. He is the only person who can really hurt Seven, and, worst of all, he is the only person Seven can really hurt back.He loves Seven, wants him, needs him, is coming for him…
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: More Than Just a Picture [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Kudos: 22





	Moodboard for Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludovico_is_my_homeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovico_is_my_homeboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fortunate Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556371) by [Ludovico_is_my_homeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovico_is_my_homeboy/pseuds/Ludovico_is_my_homeboy). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
